ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of The Dalton Vampire/Chapter 14
Dalton Vampire 14: Violence Summary:- Enjoy! No mean flamers aloud. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxblairianaforlyfexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Old Mrs Jackson woke up in the middle of the night, afraid. "There's someone in my closet" she screamed. She could hear the noises coming from the closet. She was soo scared. A nurse walked into the room. "What is wrong Old Mrs Jackson?" asked the nurse. (this was the old folks home from chapter 11) She placed her hand upon the elderly woman's shoulder. "There is someone in my class!" shouted Old Mrs Jackson. "There is nobody in there you are just seeing things I shall show thine" she opened the closet door, then.... all of a sudden... KURT BURST OUT!11 and Senior lunged at the nurse with the kinfe had in his hand, stabbing her to death. "Please help me!" screamed Old Mrs Jackson. "Tell us the whereabouts of Ariana Erehaha Celestia Twilight Sparkle Heffalump Chives Silverdove Seagull!" Kurt shouted. Old Mrs Jackson shook her hed. "I don't know who you are talking about!" she whismpered. "Tell us now!" screamed Senior, holding the knife to her nefk. "Please I do not know!" shouted. "Don't be a fuckin fool, everybody knows Ariana" said Kurt. "Tell us or we kill you" "I do not KNOW WHO ARIANA WHOEVER IS!" screamed Old Mrs Jackson. "Then I guess we will have to make an example of you..." said Kurt. "Senior, go!" Senior clicked his fingers and Old Mrs Jackson exploded. Blood spattered the walls. "Les get out of hear" said Kurt, and they did. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxariana'spovxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx I was sitting in my bedroom, drawing a picture of myself in my wedding dress which I would wear when I married Blaine. It was a white dress which was flowing and princesslike. I couldn't wait to marry my one true love Blaine Anderson and I knew that I couldn't wait to marry me too. "Ria?" someone asked. It was my mum. (My adoptive mom not my real mom she is dead) She wailed into the room. She was wearing an apron and sixties dress. (She was reallllll conservative.) "What is it Mama?" I asked. "What are you doing?" She quesitoned me. "I'm just sketching my wedding dress I am going to make my own dress I can make clothes you konw" I told her. "Me look?" She questioned me. I nodded and showed her the picture! "Oh wow Aria that is so lovely you will be a picture in your dress!" said my mom. Her name was Luriana. (people thought we were birth mother and daughter because she was a goth like me) "I know I will!" I snapped angrily. I got up and walked out of the door of the house. I walked down the road to where Blaine was wating for me by the Lima Bees. He picked me up and spun me around. The hem of my yellow dress kicked out and I laughed loudly. "Let's go and get a confeer!" said Blaine and I of course agreed with him. We both walked in and the clurk said "same!" "I'm paying!" I told Blaine. "Thank you, my love!" said Blaine, kissing me. I both the cafeen and we shat down. We drank our coffee and I ate some cake but I was still as awesome as ever! Then, the door apoooned, and Artie came spining in at top spead and so did Finn and Puck. They were crying and seemed upset. "Blan! Riana!" Artie screemed at the top of his tongue. "What is it?" screamed I upsetedly. "Kurt and Senior has bean spoted!" said Puck. "What?" Blaine questioned. "Yes, they killed Old Mrs Jackson and also a nurse." Finn explained like a new child being born from the wind of hope. I opened my eyes wide! "What? Why did not anyone me inform of this?" I said. "We only just found out, Ari, we came here as quickly as we could!" said Puck. Blaine seemed quite angry that Kurt had returned. I knew why. I was soooo angry too. I just wanted to live a normal life with my soulmate (Blaine) "Blaine, we must stop this!" I said. "I agree, Ria, my love!" He relped. I looked down at my ring. Why was this happanig to me? Why have all these horrid things happened to me? I mean, I was thrown out of home, I was adopted by middle class people who did not have the money to love me properly, I was persecuted for being a queen, and now two more people were after me. What had I done to discarve this? I had a weding to pan! I was sooo mad I made the clurks face esplode. "AHhh my face" he screamed. It was.... Mark! "THIS IS TOO MUCHHHHHHH" I yelled and run out of the room. Blaine creamed and ran after me. He was sooooo hootttttt! He grabed me and kissed me. "We will be together forever, no matter what but we MUTT defeat Senior nad Kurt." He told me. I looked at him. "Forever?" I said shyly with my blue ocean sky eyes spurkling in the tears of night. "Forever. I will not ever leave you" said Blaine. "I love you" I said. "We will need some weponds." I took out my gun and buzika. "Let's go!" Blaine took out a huge michito. "Yeah, let's go!" xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Hoepe that wus beater! Characters *Mrs Jackson *Kurt *Senior *The Snarkers (mentioned) *Ariana *Blaine *Luriana *Artie *Finn *Puck *Mark Notes Chapter 14